disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovesick Loretta (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 27, Lovesick Loretta. Transcript Loretta (Narrating): '''Lovesick Loretta. (In the Zenith, Miss Baker is seen looking at the closed door of Loretta and Mirandos’ room. She is worried about her owner, who is acting so gloomy since yesterday. Just then, Miles and MERC come to see Miss Baker outside the room.) '''Miles: Hey, Miss Baker. How’s Loretta doing? (Miss Baker tells Miles and MERC that Loretta is doing fine, but she is still down in the dumps) Hmm. She down in the dumps, eh? Don’t worry, Miss Baker. We’ll find out what’s bothering her. (turns to MERC) You know, MERC. I’ve never seen Loretta seem so sad before. She’s been acting like this since yesterday. Well, we’re gonna find out why. (MERC squeaks in agreement. Inside the girls’ room, Loretta is reading as she turns a page and lets out a sigh. Just then, she hears a knock on the door, to see it’s him.) Hey, Loretta! It’s us! Can we come in? (Loretta doesn’t answer, but Miles and MERC come in anyway) Hey, Loretta. What’s wrong? You’ve been so gloomy ever since yesterday. What’s been bothering you, lately? Loretta (sighs): Oh. It’s nothing, Miles. I don’t wanna talk about it right now. Miles: Come on, Loretta. We just wanna know. Why don’t you want to talk about it? Loretta (lifts the book up to her face and blushes): It’s kinda embarrassing, and you and MERC might tease me. Miles (raises an eyebrow): Tease you? But- we’re your brothers. You can at least tell us. Loretta (sighs and puts the book down): Okay. It’s just that- every February, it’s the same thing. The spring air is fresh and clean, the birds, butterflies, and bees are flying around, the flowers are in bloom, the pheromones are around, and then there’s this emotion in the air... Love. It kinda makes me sick, or in this case- lovesick. (Miles and MERC look at each other with smirks on their faces.) Both (in teasing tones): Ooh! Loretta wants a boyfriend! Loretta (annoyed by her brother and MERC’s teasing in their voices as she turns to them with a slight glare on her face): Hey, come on! (presses a button on her Bracelex to show Miles and MERC two pictures of Cassie and her pet glowfur Bitty) You guys already have loves of your lives, (swipes to a picture of Haruna and Mirandos holding hands and looking so happy together) and Haruna and Mirandos are so happy together, (turns off her Bracelex) and Blodger- he’s already fallen in love with Gemma! Well, not the Queen Gemma Gemma, I mean the Star Darling Gemma! But what about me? What about poor, lonely Loretta, who’s so desperate into finding her Prince Charming? (Miles and MERC gave each other confused looks, not understanding what Loretta meant by Prince Charming) It means “love of someone’s life.” Both (getting what Loretta just said): Oh! Miles: But I don’t get it, Loretta. (shrugs) What’s so bad about February? I mean, it’s the month of everyone’s favorite holiday Valentine’s Day. Loretta (narrows her eyes at Miles): That’s just it, Miles! Every February, it’s the same reminder that I don’t have that special someone to love while all our friends do! Everyone’s out in the world doing lovey-dovey stuff while I’m stuck here doing research and computer work, and to top it all off, February is the worst month of the year for me! Ugh! It’s not fair that everyone in the world has their one true love while I don’t! I hate February, and I’m stuck being a single. (Miles and MERC both look at each other with worried glances and they turned to Loretta who has her face on her palms, as they feel sympathetic for her.) Miles (hops on Loretta’s bed): Loretta, we’re sorry. We didn’t know that would hurt your feelings. I’d feel the same way if I never met Cassie, and MERC would feel the same way too if he never met Bitty, (MERC squawks in agreement and nods) but hey, look on the bright side. You’re not the only single in the world, and you'll never be. There are a lot more people in the world who are singles too, and I’m pretty sure they’re looking for true love like you, and don’t worry, Loretta. You’ll find that special someone to love, someday. I know it. It just takes some time. (hugs Loretta comfortably) (Loretta feels better from Miles’ hug already as she hugs him back.) Loretta (she and Miles stop hugging and smile a small smile): Yeah. I hope you’re right. Thanks Miles. You’re the best little brother, and the best captain of Mission Force One. Miles (smiles back): Thanks Loretta. (hops off Loretta’s bed) So, um, MERC and I are gonna go out and have fun. You wanna come? Maybe some sister brother time will make you feel better. Loretta: Mmm. Thanks, but I think I’ll just stay here and finish my reading. Maybe tomorrow, okay? Miles: Okay. (he and MERC turn and walk away) See you when we get back. Bye. (waves to Loretta and exits the girls’ room. After Miles and MERC leave the girls’ room, Miles can't help but feel sorry about Loretta not having true love like him and their friends.)''' '''Gee, MERC. I hate seeing Loretta so sad about not having true love like us. I wish there was something we can do to make her feel better, but what can we do? (starts tapping his chin and tries to think of an idea. Then he comes up with one and gasps) Hey! I've got it! Mirandos, Haruna, Blodger, and their robot pets are going on their missions today, right? (MERC squeaks out a "Right" squeak) So maybe, while they're out, maybe we can search through the Internet for the perfect guy for Loretta!Category:Transcripts Category:Season 27 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Loretta Callisto